narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokihakiri Taisei
p-ORlc2b4-0 Tokihakiri Taisei (時葉切蟻体制, lit; Timecutter of Order), renowned as the Goddess of Kenjutsu (剣術の女神, Kenjutsu no Megami), is a Shogun hailing from the Land of Iron and the leader of the samurai sect turned empire Akeyuki. After a blizzard separated her from her parents and brother, she was encountered by another group of samurai who took her in and raised her as one of their own. Following their tutorship, her incredible skills had allowed her to become the first female Shogun of their samurai order. With her skills in kenjutsu and yarijutsu, she has proven to be a dangerous combatant against anyone who has fought her and her army. She has taken control over large portions of the Land of Iron with her army, and she continues to expand her influence over the land. Her control has expanded beyond the Land of Iron, and she is now in control of the entire northern portion of the world, a testament not just to her power, but the power of her empire, as well. As the war continued on, Tokihakiri's losses became more and more numerous. From the loss of her eye, she gained the Sharingan, awakening its second form witnessing the death of her long time mentor and platonic older brother, Satoshi Hari. She would end up losing her arm, having it replaced with a prosthetic variant. The war has taken its toll on her physically, mentally, and emotionally, but she still stands firm, wishing to stay strong for the empire she leads, hoping to one day match the bravery of those who follow behind her. Background Tokihakiri was born a year before her brother was on a fairly cold March. Kyouko trained her first in the skills of kenjutsu, teaching her the majority of the basics, while Hataraki taught her the more advanced methods of the skill. She helped raise her brother after he was born, showing him how to best behave in public and demonstrate honorable mannerisms. When Tokihakiri turned ten, a blizzard engulfed the samurai stronghold while she was out gathering supplies with Hataraki. Having been separated by the blizzard, she was found unconscious by a group of wandering samurai who were also out looking for supplies. Taking the supplies she had gathered, they brought her to their encampment. From there, she was looked after by their shogun, who began training her in the elite caliber arts of both kenjutsu and yarijutsu. For the next six years, she was poised to become the next Shogun, which she became after the death of her master. Under her command, the army she led fought through minor incursions as she began to cut a swath of control into the Land of Iron, slowly gaining portions of the land under her command, expanding her ever growing army. She never dared touch the samurai stronghold, though, as she knew it was where her family resided, and thus had some of her samurai sent there to watch over it as silent guardians, completely unknown to the samurai within the stronghold. As the time passed, her empire grew greater and greater until she eventually convinced the Land of Iron to follow her rule. This influence would expand into the Land of Waterfalls, where she offered protection to the country, keep them safe from potential attacks. From there, she approached the Land of Lightning, speaking with the Daimyo and the Raikage, convincing them to lend the Akeyuki her power in exchange for a fallback defense should their primary defenses fail. Her influence has expanded through the entirety of the northern territories, word of her goals of equality for the people spreading throughout the land. As the war between the Nankoku Alliance and Akeyuki rages on, Tokihakiri has been on the front lines for most of the war, keeping her empire safe as much as she could in the intensity of the war that has pushed them to their limits. Having secured an important part of the Land of Earth, Tokihakiri has set up a fortification there to help keep herself cemented in the Land of Earth for as long as possible. With a temporary truce with the Nankoku Alliance, her and Zenjou fought off the Black Crown long enough to force them out of the Land of Earth. Once the Black Crown was driven out, Zenjou began reenacting his plans. Killing both the Tsuchikage and Daimyo of Earth, he began taking control of Iwagakure. Tokihakiri was close behind him, and war once again broke out within the confines of the village. Though Zenjou had the upper hand for the majority of the fight, largely in part due to Tokihakiri unable to control her emotions, Tokihakiri was able to calm down just enough to begin putting herself on equal footing with Zenjou. But Zenjou's relentless assault pushed Tokihakiri's chakra levels dangerously low. With an arrow fired at several tons of force, the strength of the arrow shattered her blade and went through her midsection. Her longtime mentor, Satoshi Hari, fared less better. Once the arrow went through her, it kept going and pierced him in the heart. His death was the necessary key in awakening Tokihakiri's Mangekyō Sharingan. When Zenjou attempted to deliver the killing blow with his Kubikiribōchō, Tokihakiri blocked the sword, which had delivered enough force that the resulting shockwave created a crater and completely leveled the houses caught in its shockwave. Pushing up against the blade of the sword, she threw Zenjou off balance. Using her Sharingan, she mimicked the speed Zenjou demonstrated, and picking up Satoshi's sword, ran it through his chest faster than his osteokinetic defenses could kick in. Though it did damage him greatly, Zenjou used it to his advantage, grabbing Tokihakiri by the arm and severing it with his Kubikiribōchō. Though she got up from the assault, she found herself too weak to continue battling. But instead of killing her, Zenjou spared her, seeing her resolve as the motivation needed for her to become a strong leader, if she just learned to use that motivation. Biting down on her pride, she lifted up the body of her former mentor and retreated back to her fortification with the Akeyuki to plan her next move. Appearance It's without a doubt that Tokihakiri possess an air of beauty to her. With her long, soft hair complimenting the snow that falls ever freely in the Land of Iron, people believe her beauty was blessed by the gods themselves. Red eyes, with a Sharingan accompanying the left eye, pierce through the horizons beyond. The three tomoe that orbit around the pupil of her Sharingan rest contently within the eye, but move to make way for the three crescent vortices that begin to wrap their pointed ends around the pupil, as if they cage it in to provide greater clarity. This is her Mangekyō Sharingan, the culmination of loss that she has experienced in the brutal war she fought against the Nankoku Alliance, a sobering reminder that the ones a person will lose can affect them in more ways than one. From the neck down, she wears an intricate, but simple attire. Part armor, part robing, the robed sleeve covers her prosthetic arm, another keepsake she gained from the events transpiring the war. Colored with a vibrant red, two white stripes hem the edges of the sleeve. The armor itself is loose fitting, with a mixture of fabric and thick, leather plating, which fits over her shoulders. On her left arm, a white sleeve extends all the way towards her hands, wrapped around a distinct, fingerless gauntlet. Around her waist is a thick rope, crafted from the hides of a powerful beast, whose species remains unknown to this day. The hairs of the beasts hide were tied into the distinctive black and white rope that surrounds her, while the meat from the beast she had slain herself continues to feed the Akeyuki to this day. From the legs rests a simple layers of cloth split into three ends, with a large tail end protruding from behind. On her legs are flexible materials that simply slip onto the legs, held together and protected by distinct plating over the knees, culminating in a pair of thick leather boots that continue the color pattern of her armor. When she has no need for battle, she prefers a more simpler attire. These clothes take on a mixture of a work shirt and a pair of hakama pants. With hues of tan surrounding the shirt, it is clasped down with black bracers on the sleeve, and black suspenders that rest over the shoulders, keeping her distinct, red hakama steady even in harsh movements. Since the slow Romanization of her empire, she cut her hair short and began to wear a more steady suit of armor, one that provides more protection than her old hakama and armor did. Personality Despite being a Shogun, Tokihakiri shows emotions of respect and gratitude amongst her fellow samurai. She treats them all as equals, since in her eyes, they are all equal to her as brothers and sisters. She still bears sternness amongst her enemies, though, and does not hesitate to strike down upon them with unbridled ferocity within a moment's notice. Ever the intelligent one, Tokihakiri has studied centuries worth of history regarding different societies from around the world, including one particular group; The Rouma (ローマ, Lit; Romans). She has studied their culture inside and out from their military structure, to their mythological beliefs. Despite her dominant, samurai heritage, it's easy to see her incorporation of Rouma society in her soldier's ranks, even giving them special names made after their culture, including Houmu (法務, lit; Praetorian) and Hyaku (百卒長, lit; Centurion). As such, she has developed some of their more modest mannerisms while disregarding their lesser qualities such as slave keeping. She does not keep her soldiers in slave like environments, instead ensuring that they have a safe place where food and water are plentiful, even helping build small settlements around the Land of Iron to give them shelter when she does not need their aid. Tokihakiri sees her empire as her extended family and knows the names of each member who has joined the Akeyuki. As such, she keeps them safe to the extent of her powers, putting the safety of her soldiers before her own. Though as the war with the Nankoku dragged on, Tokihakiri found herself slipping into a spiral of regrets, anguish and anger. Her emotional state is further pulled down by the emotional burden the Sharingan puts upon her. She has seen the loss of many of her comrades, and it continues to pull her deeper and deeper into despair. She sees the world as a dark and cold place, and it makes her angry. She has seen the loss of both her long time mentor, which awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan. But she has done her best trying to keep her anger and other personal emotions at bay long enough to try and ensure that she remains a respected leader. She's learned the hard way what happens when she lets her emotions control her, and wishes not to repeat the events that transpired with the death of her mentor and many of her Akeyuki bretheren in the battle of Iwagakure. At this point, the person who has kept her emotions at bay is her trusted lieutenant, the Hyaku known as Hiaka Asahi, who she trusts with her life. She has put herself in danger to keep Hiaka safe, even sacrificing her left eye to make sure she got Hiaka to safety when she was injured by Zenjou's lieutenant in the first battle in the Land of Earth. As the Black Crown attacked, it forced everyone into retreat, but Tokihakiri wasn't going to leave anyone behind, so she grabbed Hiaka and ran back towards the fortification, risking several injuries that left her bloodied and weak, but she kept Hiaka unharmed. Abilities As a Shogun, Tokihakiri was trained thoroughly and diligently in the arts of the bow, sword and spear. Her incredible skills has gained her undeniable influence within, and away from the Land of Iron. With her bow, she can land incredible shots while on horseback, tracking her target no matter what the conditions may be. With the spears at her side, she cuts a swath of devastation to any who dare try to match her skill. She uses both her swords with such ferocity, her army has called her the Centurion of Iron (鉄の百卒, Lit; Tetsu no Hyaku). Her skills in leadership have shown that she can lead her army expertly, even when said army consists of different tribes of soldiers that dotted the Land of Iron. Battle Strategy Thanks to the defeats and victories in her battles, Tokihakiri has learned from her experiences in battle. And this has made her an even greater general and leader to her army. Using what she learned, she began training her army in the arts of utilizing formations. Different formations are used for different situations, either to box an enemy in, or keep them from pushing the offensive. These formations help turn the tide in battle by creating defensive and offensive walls around her foes. On top of this, she has began equipping her forces with shields. But not just any shields; A shield with a special fuinjutsu. This seal "learns" when exposed to attacks. As it's exposed to different elements, it absorbs these elements and becomes immune to them, eventually covering the entire elemental sect of jutsu. These powerful shields allow Tokihakiri's army to strengthen their formations, creating unbreakable walls that can crush an opposition's attacks dead in their tracks. By utilizing a dangerous formation known as a pincer formation, her forces spread out, boxing in the enemy and closing off their escape. This formation gets its name because of it looking like a giant pincer has grabbed hold of the enemy forces. While this happens, a cavalry squad attacks the rear, leaving the unprepared enemy unable to face an assault on both sides. This tactic has led her to many victories and has become a staple of the Akeyuki's tactics. Kyūjutsu Kyūjutsu is Tokihakiri's main line of attack. Upon her horse, very few can escape the skills of her bow. She has landed shots that were considered impossible with relative ease. Thanks to training in some of the most unforgiving weather the Land of Iron had to offer, her skills in shot placement are above everything else in her skills. By leading her targets, she can hit them dead on no matter how far they may be. Her long bow allows her to get as much range out of her arrows as possible. With such a careful application of the bow and arrow, her army follows this tradition by using kyūjutsu as their first line of attack. Her razor sharp reflexes have been tuned to perfection, allowing her to pull off truly incredible shots. Feats like shooting arrows out of the air have been witnessed by those around her countless times, and she has even caught enemy arrows to use as her own. The skills she possess hasn't been seen in centuries. Her skills in the way of the bow are legendary; She has fired off shots considered impossible by using the elements around her to set up the perfect shot. Tales speak of her firing an arrow from a mile away and hitting her target square in the back, giving him a headstart despite the inexplicable deeds he had committed. Thinking he was safe from her, he was proven wrong when the arrow struck him clean in the center of his back. Her arrows are finely tuned, crafted by hand from the branches of ironwood trees. This gives it an incredibly durable, but light shaft that can easily move with the wind, even bounce off objects and keep moving. By using her Wind Release, Tokihakiri can wrap the arrows in wind, creating a sharpened head with an edge several thousand times sharper than a razor. This allows the arrow to cut through even the thickest material, all while the arrow remains protected by both the wind and its structure. The arrows she uses are the only thing special about her archery; Her bow is but a simple long bow, designed for precision at any range. Made from simple birch, the bow is flexible, light and durable, allowing it to resist a wide array of punishment. She's rarely ever stationary when taking her shots, choosing to be as mobile as possible to make sure she isn't a stationary target. Despite her tendencies of constant movement, she can deliver shots from any angle, no matter how unconventional they may be. *'Custom Quiver' Realizing the importance of keeping a varied set of arrows, Tokihakiri has designed a special quiver that helps organizes different heads into different slots. Each slot can carry multiple arrowheads at any given time, which are screwed onto the arrow shafts when she pulls it out of her quiver. Depending on the arrowhead in the slot, she can provide a wide array of different supports, from using explosive arrows by using heads packed with gunpowder and an impact sensitive primer, to arrow heads packed with an ultra-corrosive material that activates upon the arrowhead hitting an object or person. The wheel that organizes the arrowheads can be rotated, and each slot has a symbol on it that can be recognized by touch, making it easy to identify what arrowhead she is going to use. To prevent the arrows from flying out of the quiver, they are held securely in place by a flexible material that flexes and shrinks depending on the amount of arrows in the quiver. This allows the arrows to stay in place until she pulls one out. Sōjutsu When her kyūjutsu cannot be utilized, Tokihakiri falls back to her secondary method of attack; The spear. Not slouching in any form with this style, Tokihakiri's sōjutsu is above most warriors she has encountered. By using her spear as a range finder, she can keep her opponents kept at the spear's length and manipulate them into moving how she wants them to. Even at close range, she can sweep an opponent off their feet with the length of her spear. By utilizing two, she is even deadlier; With a balanced stance, she can keep several opponent's at spear's length and pick them off one at a time, even knocking back those too close for her spear. Tokihakiri can also use her spear to maneuver out of the way of an attack by using it as an impromptu pole vault to move out of the way of an attack. By pushing her spear between an opponent's limbs, she can catch them off guard by locking their arms or legs in the most painful manner possible. Kenjutsu As a Shogun, Tokihakiri's kenjutsu is elite caliber. When her kyūjutsu and sōjutsu fail, her kenjutsu is her last line of defense, but not her worst. Though, since awakening her Sharingan, Tokihakiri has been are more active with kenjutsu. With the swords she keeps with her at all times, she utilizes a direct and up close method of kenjutsu, pushing her opponent back with her intimidation and raw strength, eliminating most of their defense. By utilizing Aiki, Tokihakiri can completely turn the tides against her opponent. If she's forced into a defensive position, she can blend herself without clashing against the attacker. By using her opponent's momentum against them with proper stance adjustments, Tokihakiri can then begin to dominate her opponent, using that window of time where their stance is thrown off, using her internal strength to bunt off the attacker's offense. This allows her to pick her foes apart while they try to fight a losing battle. Her internal strength is nothing short of incredible, capable of bisecting a massive shark with nothing but a simple flick of her wrist. With six years of intensive training, her skills in kenjutsu are above most samurai her age. By using feints and change of stance, she can confuse her opponents by forcing them to adapt to an ever changing style of swordplay. Her speed with a blade is exemplary. In an instant from unsheathing her sword, Tokihakiri can deliver countless strikes that can render a mountain to pieces. The most important aspect of her kenjutsu is her posture. Utilizing the posture control known as Kamae, Tokihakiri positions herself properly to ensure each and every swing is as powerful as possible. Tokihakiri prides herself in the art of posture and possesses an infinite amount of opportunities to set up her next swing. Her ability to adjust stances to evade an attack is known as tai sabaki, something Tokihakiri knows by heart. Even extremely small adjustments in her posture can allow her to evade virtually any attack. Her calmness in battle is known as zanshin, a state of relaxed awareness. It also refers to the body's posture after a technique is executed, which Tokihakiri takes advantage of by using the momentum of her changing posture to move into the next attack. No matter the step, or the alterations in her stance, she's set up for her next swing. Even a simple nudge of her shoulder can deliver a powerful slash capable of cutting through stone. To follow up on her swings, she uses the momentum of her previous swing to push herself into the next, necessary posture position to ensure her next swing is as powerful as the last. With her mastery over stance control, Tokihakiri can reposition her swing while in the middle of it with subtle movements of her arm and wrist. This gives her enough room to swiftly move the blade in an alternate direction through small changes. A master in the arts of Aikido, Tokihakiri knows the maai, or interval, of her opponents at any given time. This allows her to adjust her stances to help close the distance in as little time as possible, taking into account the environment in her adjustments, as well. Furthermore, she can enhance her kenjutsu even greater with her chakra control. By flowing chakra into the blade of her sword, Tokihakiri can create an ultra thick barrier around the blade, allowing her to increase her defensive capabilities. The barrier around the blade is a bright purple and can double as a light source in dark areas. *'Iaidō' Iaidō is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. As a Shogun, this is one of Tokihakiri's premiere techniques with the sword. Having trained herself to the point of utilizing pure muscle memory, Tokihakiri can deliver countless strikes from her sword the moment it leaves the scabbard. But no one is capable of seeing the strikes until the moment she clasps the sword back in its scabbard, when it's revealed an opponent cut down, many deep gashes all around their body. A careful arm and a tight, but loose grip ensure that Tokihakiri delivers slashes that are quick, precise, lethal, and graceful. Utilizing this art, Tokihakiri can fell many enemies around her before they realized she even drew her sword. Taijutsu Even if her main methods of attack should fail, Tokihakiri has one last physical skill in her disposal; Taijutsu. She's no slouch in this department, either. By using a more western style of taijutsu, Tokihakiri grapples her opponents and tosses them around like ragdolls thanks to her tremendous, physical strength. Strong punches and kicks that are enough to dent metal are all part of her disposal in taijutsu, ever relentless in her assault to either beat her opponent down, or push them back enough to fall back to another of her skills. Despite it being used as a last resort, Tokihakiri has proven how proficient she can be in taijutsu, subduing even a Hyuga who excels in taijutsu with little effort. Sharingan After trying to save her lieutenant, Tokihakiri's left eye was severely damaged from an explosion that threw shrapnel into her eye. To prevent further damage, the eye was removed and a Sharingan was transplated in its place, having been given to Toki by an Uchiha who was breathing his last breath. With the Sharingan, Tokihakiri became adept in the Eye of Insight, allowing her to detect chakra at an even greater level. This also allows her to detect chakra differences around her, letting her detect and retaliate against genjutsu. She is granted incredible clarity of perception, allowing her to read lips or mimic some subtle movements, like that of a pencil. In combat, this allows her to see fast-moving objects and offers her some amount of predictive capabilities: She can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. With these skills at her disposal, Toki can also imitate a wide variety of jutsu by seeing how they work with her Sharingan. But she can't deactivate it, so she wears an eyepatch over the Sharingan when she doesn't need to use it. Mangekyō Sharingan Upon awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan after observing the death of her old mentor, Tokihakiri gained its power fairly quickly. When active, Tokihakiri's visual recognition is enhanced greatly. Her visual acuity is enhanced so high, not only can she see projectiles before they're launched, but also a visual path of where they're going to move towards, even seeing differences in the projectile's direction after accounting wind and other additions in her surroundings. She can also use this in tandem with her kyūjutsu. By using her Mangekyō Sharingan to predict where her arrow will land, she has the perfect opportunity to land virtually any shot thanks to her enhanced, visual acuity. She can also detect a target's movement speed, their posture, even more subtle things such as their heartbeat and breath rate. This allows her to determine her target's next move and also allows her to keep up with high speed targets. Depending on the spike of heart or breath rate, she can predict their next attack with pinpoint accuracy. The main drawback is overusage of her Mangekyō Sharingan can lead to visual problems, even migraines. If its uses are exceeded, which she has pinpointed down to two per day, she has the potential of suffering major visual problems, even going blind in her left eye if it's used beyond its normal boundaries. Strength and Durability Despite her lithe frame, Tokihakiri possesses incredible physical strength and a high pain tolerance. This has allowed her to perform extraordinary feats that would kill most people several times over. This strength and durability has shown its face several times during the war against the Nankoku Alliance. When she lost her eye to an explosion, she felt little pain from it, even shrugged off the shrapnel that flew towards her. In her battle against Zenjou, her extremely high tolerance to pain has allowed her to ignore an arrow fired at ten tons of force going through her stomach, and several pieces of razor sharp shrapnel from a shattered blade hitting her. Even when Zenjou dropped his Kubikiribouchou down at her with forces that could level a building in two, she stopped it with the palm of her hand and a small sliver of chakra as wide as the blade's edge. Even the shockwave from the blade left her relatively unphased. The loss of her arm felt more of a shock rather than outright pain to her, and even with the loss of her arm, she tries to fight back, but ended up being concerned about losing too much blood from her injury. Quotes Time is the overseer of all things. It sees man plan their dreams. Sees them build their kingdoms. It sees them become legendary. Time will be my overseer, my guardian in the days to come. Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in. An equal mind rests alongside an equal heart. The two form together as one to create harmony. Those who know how to lead should do so without fear, but should also lead with the intentions of the people in mind. For it's the people who help the leader rise up. In this, my finest hour, I shall lead these people to prosperity. It's time for me to rise up, grasp destiny by the wings and take flight. You can break me, you can throw me aside, you can beat me within an inch of my life. But as long as I'm still breathing, as long as I can still get up, I'll be damned if I'm going to stop fighting for what's right. We wake up every day and run the risk that it might be the last thing we ever do. Cherish the moments you have, don't let them go. If you do, you'll lose everything you wanted to live for. For those that died, I must be brave enough to carry on their knowledge, to keep their names alive and let them ascend into the annals of legend. For they died for their cause, and that makes them braver than any of us. May the bridges I burn light the way. I don't think that matters now. Friend, enemy. As long as there's mercy. Trivia Tokihakiri's standard attire image is one I made, inspired by Togame from Katanagatari. Her casual attire image is another one I drew, inspired by Fujiwara no Mokou from Touhou. Tokihakiri's favorite phrase is "Two steps from hell, four steps from heaven." (二段自魔界四段自天; Nidanji makai, shidanji ten.)